songracefandomcom-20200216-history
Season 2
The second season of Daniel's Song Race premiered on 27 May 2018, on SCF. Twelve contestants were selected to compete in the running. On April 29, 2018, Daniel's Song Race was announced to run its second season. Casting for the competition closed May 6, 2018 and the contestants were announced after the finale of the first season. The competition premiered on 27 May 2018. Season 2 is the first season to feature a promo theme. The promo theme for season two was confirmed to be "Rainbows". Special photos of each contestant will be taken in the promo theme photo shooting before the beginning of the season. __TOC__ Contestants :█ The contestant won Daniel's Song Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in 3rd place & did not compete in final sing-off. :█ The contestant won the week along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the week. :█ The contestant was in the top but did not win the week. :█ The contestant placed low but not in the bottom two. :█ The contestant was in the bottom two. :█ The contestant was eliminated. Episodes Episode 1: "Show Off Yourself" Dates: 27 May 2018 – 30 May 2018 *'Mini Challenge:' Season 1 Quiz *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Juliapeño *'Mini Challenge Advantage:' Decide the running order of the contestants *'Main Challenge:' Show Off Yourself: Submit a song that describes you and your personality *'Main Challenge Winner:' Juliapeño *'Bottom Two:' Ketaminnie Mouse and Fancy B *'Sing-Off Category:' 2010s Pop *'Sing-Off Choices:' "Waka Waka" by Shakira (Ketaminnie) and "Dead" by Phoebe Ryan (Fancy B) *'Eliminated:' Fancy B *'Farewell Message:' "Love you all. Good luck and don't forget you are all one fancy bottom." Episode 2: "Piano, My Dear" Dates: 31 May 2018 – 1 June 2018 *'Main Challenge:' Piano, My Dear: Submit a song with a piano as the main instrument *'Main Challenge Winner:' Ketaminnie Mouse *'Bottom Two:' Bacalhau Podre and Glennis Gött *'Sing-Off Category:' Folk *'Sing-Off Choices: '"De plata" by Rosalía (Bacalhau) and "Bean pháidín" by Celtic Woman (Glennis Gött) *'Eliminated: '''Glennis Gött *'Farewell Message: ' "''Didn't serve enough fish or sth. Whatever, this wale is out." Episode 3: "Disney Realness" Dates: 2 June 2018 – 5 June 2018 *'Mini Challenge:' Photoshop Princess *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Jessica Ellen Cornish *'Mini Challenge Advantage:' Be the first queen to pick the song and decide which queen has to pick last *'Main Challenge:' Disney Realness: Submit the best Disney song *'Main Challenge Winner:' Juliapeño *'Bottom Two:' Bacalhau Podre and Jella Naddo *'Sing-Off Category:' Hip-Hop *'Sing-Off Choices: ' "Corashe" by Nathy Peluso (Bacalhau) and "Antidote" by Travis Scott (Jella) *'Eliminated:' Jella Naddo *'Farewell Message:' "Sweeties, good luck to y'all, but remember the best jelly is still me >:)" Episode 4: "Living Legends" Dates: 5 June 2018 – 9 June 2018 *'Mini Challenge:' Guess that Face! *'Mini Challenge Winners:' Alexandrina, Madame Sheila and Tracy Martel *'Mini Challenge Advantage:' Choose your teammates *'Main Challenge:' Living Legends: Submit a song by a legendary singer assigned to your group *'Main Challenge Winner:' Tracy Martel *'Bottom Two:' Alexandrina and Bacalhau *'Sing-Off Category:' Opera *'Sing-Off Choices: ' *'Eliminated:' *'Farewell Message:' Trivia * Season 2 is the first season to... ** include mini-challenges ** have a bigger Work Room ** include a promo theme and promo photoshoots ** include "Sing-Offs" in which the Bottom 2 contestants of the week battle for staying in the competition ** include group challenges *Juliapeño is the first contestant to win a mini challenge. She is also the first to win both the mini and the main challenge of a week. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:Season 2